


A collection of poems based on Doki Doki Literature Club Characters

by cutiekirishima



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Doki Doki Literature Club! Spoilers, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiekirishima/pseuds/cutiekirishima
Summary: Here is a series of poems I wrote based on each of the Doki Doki girls! Some may have spoilers, warning.





	A collection of poems based on Doki Doki Literature Club Characters

** SAYORI: **

Sunny nights

  
I like sunny nights.

Warm, cold, sunny nights.

Nights that make me hold my blanket close, but let go as soon I can have the chance.

I like when the air gets too cold and tightens around my neck, before the sun takes over and burns my skin.

I like it when it gets too hot to handle.

I like it when it’s too cold to breathe.

Sometimes I wish those sunny, cold nights would take me away.

But instead I stay in bed.

Too Easy  
It’s easy to say something. That’s what words are there to do.  
They come out of your mouth before you can stop them.  
It’s easy to say something to your friends. To others.  
It’s easy to convince people of something that’s not true.

You say something once, twice, three times, until eventually it becomes easy.  
Too easy.

It’s easy to hide something.  
That’s what your face is there to do.  
It’s easy to believe a white lie.  
That’s what your mind is there to do.

It’s easy to distract yourself from it.  
There are other things to worry about.  
It doesn’t matter.  
It’s easy to forget about it.  
That’s the biggest lie you’ve ever told

Eventually it becomes too easy.  
It comes before you can stop it.  
It comes before you consider it.  
Do you even mean it?  
It’s that easy.  
Eventually, you make others believe it too.  
And you believe it as well.

It’s easy to tell yourself something that isn’t true.  
It’s easy to tell a lie that spirals out of control.  
It’s easy to say I’m fine.

I’m not.

 

**YURI**

I’m slowly sinking into the never-ending abyss of the waves.  
They pull at me, they throw me around, the drag me along the way and I follow like a dog on the leash.  
It’s dangerous, it’s painful.  
I know that. I’ve always known that.  
But yet again I follow.  
Into the dark, welcoming hands of the oceans,  
Rolling along the pitch back seas,  
It’s painful.  
It puts me at ease.  
The world around me is fading, is sinking away, black slowly taking over like a virus  
It’s urging closer  
And I’m moving forward to meet it  
Everything is losing colour.  
Everything is turning to black  
Everything is fading away, sucked into the cruel arms of the waiting fate  
And so am I.

 

**MONIKA**

A monotone world  
I live in a world of no colour.  
Stripped away, drained away, losing saturations, losing the bright hue of purpose.

I thought I knew everything, but my mind is empty.  
I thought I could see all, but my vision is blurry.  
In your world of infinite choices, I have none

I want to get out  
Live another life  
Live another world

With colour, with sight to see, with choices I can make.  
Instead I follow along the story like a puppet, dragged by the strings of the keyboard

Red, Green, Yellow,  
Sine, Cosine, Tangent,  
The language of the future.  
All so far away.

The language is so hard to understand.  
The symbols are weird.  
It’s going out of control.  
But despite that, I’ve never felt more in control.

I wonder what would happen….if I clicked this?

The key to everything

I spent a life behind a locked door.  
It was soothing, calming, to be behind.  
I never noticed it there in my everyday.  
I was distracted by the other shining things in my life that I had never seen before.

Until I was handed a key.  
It sat in my hand, smoothly, soft metal that put my nerves at ease.  
It wasn’t until then I saw the door.

Right in front of me, calling, waving, pleading,  
Holding out a hand and desperately waiting for me to grasp it,  
I look back at the life I’d lived  
And I never looked again.

** NATSUKI: **

A mask

Sometimes I like to wear a mask.  
It makes me feel happy.  
It makes me feel pretty.  
It covers the things I don’t want people to see.  
I like my mask.

My friends like the mask, too.  
It has fun conversations will them.  
It laughs, it smiles.  
The mask looks like me.  
The mask smiles like me.  
The mask covers the things that I shouldn’t need to see.  
I like my mask.  
But my mask doesn’t like me.

The mask is starting to get upset at me now.  
It clings to my face,  
It yells at me.  
It yells at my friends.  
It’s hurting me now.  
I don’t like my mask.  
And my mask doesn’t like me either.

I’m trying to get it off of me, but it’s not working.  
It’s really hurting now.  
Get off.  
Get off.  
GET OFF.

The mask doesn’t listen.

My friends don’t like the mask. I don’t either.  
But my friends don’t know that the mask isn’t me.

And I don’t either.

 

 

 **COLOURS**  
A startling red. A vibrant blue. A soft yellow, a midnight black. A radiating gold, a sunset orange.

A tedious grey.

My whole life, I have been surrounded by colours.

Bright, dark, soft, vibrant.

Everyone I see is a beautiful colour.

But not me.

I was born a colour, whether it was a lively green or a delicate pink, I can’t remember.

But gradually, my colour left.

Down the drain, washed out by my salt tears, until all that was left, was grey.

I go outside every day, and I see divine and elegant colours, and I want to be like them.

I want my colour back.

But it’s been washed away by the black and blue in my mind.

What started as just an accidental drop of paint in my mind, gradually expanded, as a drop of watercolour would do. Then, it grew bigger, staining the surrounding colours, and replacing them, with black.

What use to be a beautiful canvas with hopeful, bright colours, is now washed away.

Leaving me grey.

Why would beautiful colours, need a bland, worthless grey like me in their life?

Why?

I am not wanted in the colour wheel surrounding everyone.

For when, has anyone’s favourite colour, been grey?

Maybe, just maybe, I can get my colour back.

I just need to try.

But how?

Is it even possible?

I hold a bright blue chalk to my face, and run it down my grey skin. I look up.

My face is blue.

Bright, vibrant blue.

And for the first time, I smile.

I continue to repaint the grey with various chalks, red, blue, purple, silver, green, yellow.

I could look like the vibrant colours I see every day.

So maybe, just maybe, I won’t have to be so grey.

 

I stain my grey, until I can’t see it under the chalked colours on my skin.

I have gone from a lonely grey, to a rainbow of blues, green’s and yellows, from dull to bright.

I leave with a radiating smile of yellow plastered on my face, showcasing my new colours.

Only to face looks, of snide.

Of judgement.

Of colours who don’t like my new colour.

Of colours who don’t like me at all.

I sit, and the salt tears once again returned, washing away the artificial chalked colours on my skin, sending a mix of fake colours down the drain.

 

Because maybe, it’s just better, if I just stay. Because maybe, just maybe, there is a colour wheel that accepts an anguished grey.


End file.
